


Waiting on the Next Move

by Microraptor_Glider



Series: The Trash Prince of Darkness [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chess, Established Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Yuugi, Supernatural Elements, Trans Kaiba Seto, Trans Male Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microraptor_Glider/pseuds/Microraptor_Glider
Summary: It's a lull between adventures, and things are looking to maybe get back to normal after the world found out about the supernatural. But, while Yami wants normality for his friends, he's not sure what that would look like for him. Fortunately, Kaiba is there to help him pass the time.Set in the same supernatural!au as 'Adjusting to the Dark' and 'Shadows Cling Together' but readable on it's own.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Trash Prince of Darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319453
Kudos: 5





	Waiting on the Next Move

**Author's Note:**

> So two big notes before the story:
> 
> 1) Between the events of Adjusting to the Dark and this story Yuugi comes out as nonbinary and using Xie/Xem pronouns. This is addressed in the text, but considering the time jump may throw people already without new pronouns to consider, I wanted to make it clear. The way I picture it xie was at the time of Adjusting to the Dark out to close friends such as Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda, but xie still was still not out to everyone. Xie and Kaiba weren't exactly best buds at the time, but xie would come out to the supernatural world and then to everyone at large before this story takes place.
> 
> 2) This story was written for a prompt. I ended up going a bit sideways with it in order to incorporate it into the Adjusting to the Dark universe. But, here's what inspired me:
> 
> "I knew two guys who would play mental chess.
> 
> As they would pass each other in the hall, one guy would say, “knight to queen three” or whatever, and the other guy would roll his eyes for a second to acknowledge the move, and then both guys would keep walking in opposite directions.
> 
> Later in the day when they passed again, the second guy would declare his counter-move and the game could last for days.
> 
> Everyone who knew them was annoyed by it, but both guys never forgot where any of the pieces were.
> 
> They both had a mental image of the board, and sure they might’ve been faking it, but these guys were always 1st and 2nd on the dean’s honor list."

Kaiba was sitting at this desk filing through some paperwork, when he felt a familiar twinge on the edge of his consciousness, a vibration like someone plucking a violin string. It was subtle enough that if Kaiba had been emerged in a project or heaven forbid having to deal with people, he might not have noticed it, but instead he stopped and put his pen and paper to the side. A smile pulled at his lips. Bureaucracy could wait, at least until the end of everyone else’s lunch break.

The presence gently pushed against his mental defenses, softer than a caress but also large and powerful. A shiver went down Kaiba’s spine. Despite having picked up his share of soul connections to keep track of the various vampire clans across the globe, this was the one connection he had not chosen yet the only one that really mattered.

He loosened the mental net. The presence entered.

The shadows in the unlit room pulsed before coalescing in front of Kaiba. Suddenly, Yami sat on Kaiba’s desk, his lips turned into a pout and his shoulders rolled back into a shrug. He glanced at Kaiba and batted his eyes, but didn’t say anything, daring Kaiba to make the first move.

Kaiba managed to hold back a chuckle at the sight but still felt his eyes perk up and his body lean forward. “Our date isn’t until next Thursday. We’re lucky I wasn’t in a meeting.”

“I’m bored.”

“Oh, well, then, why don’t you just go back to sleep? You’ve gotten very good at that. You’ve had millennia worth of practice, in fact,” Kaiba teased. His hand reached up and ran along Yami’s thigh as he talked, before falling through to the table below.

Yami rolled his eyes. “You have convinced me to stop hiding in my tomb. To try to join the world, but I have no idea what my place in that world is besides Yugi’s protector.”

“As much as I would love to spend every moment entertaining you,” Kaiba put a finger under Yami’s chin before he kissed the air Yami occupied. “I do have responsibilities. However, I could potentially offer you a position at Kaiba Corp. Your expertise in Duel Monsters would come in handy, especially as the world is realizing how much of the proverbial iceberg lies underwater.” Kaiba would also take the excuse to have Yami closer.

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare take you from your responsibilities, at least for too long. You enjoy the power they give you far too much for that.” Yami winked at Kaiba and rested his arms on Kaiba’s shoulders. Kaiba rolled his eyes but didn’t protest. As much as he wanted to spend every moment with his hands all over Yami, he couldn’t put work aside so easily. The idea that something would go wrong or he wouldn’t catch another coup would haunt him.

Yami then continued, “Sugoroku offered evening shifts at the shop, and the Mutou’s are more vulnerable with everything out in the open now. They don’t have your bodyguards or your illusions to save them.” He gestured behind Kaiba.

The window panes showed a nightscape of the city outside. A flip of a switch under Kaiba’s desk would cause it to show the very bright and sunny skyline actually through the windows. Not with window panes of course- that would kill him- but a reconstructed image using cameras that had been installed outside. He preferred the nighttime picture; it was easier on his eyes. However, he needed visitors to believe those were windows, that that was sunlight they were seeing.

It had been a necessity since his turning and even more so now that the mundane world knew about the supernatural. It was how he got to play the role of the rich eccentric card game enthusiast who thought vampires were neat for no discernible reason.

Only the future will show how long that illusion lasts, but the Mutou family didn’t even have that. Yugi may be human, but everyone now knew that xie was the Sovereign of Souls and that xier’s champion liked the smell of blood.

A thought passed through Kaiba, and he pulled back. A crease formed in his brow. “Is that the only reason you haven’t gone back to Egypt? Why you’re not chasing ghosts?”

“Technically, I’m still there.” Yami rolled his eyes and looked away.

“You’re dodging the question.”

“Yugi wants to do it, but xie also wants to go to school like nothing has happened, like nothing has changed. I suppose xie wants to prove to the world that xie are the same person. Xie never really thought of xemself as Sovereign. Xie also wants to spend time with the world knowing xem as xemself.”

A pause.

When the world found out about the supernatural, Yugi had ripped the proverbial band-aid off and came out to the world as nonbinary. Xie had at first only been out to close friends, and then later only out to the supernatural community, if just because as imperfect as the community is, it understands discretion and operating outside of convention. But, as much as Kaiba was stealth himself, he also knew that sometimes you had to fight in order for society to see you as you are.

“Xie can’t do that if we’re trapezing around the world again. I insisted that we wait until the end of the school year.” Yami was still looking away as he finished speaking..

Yami’s body may be in Egypt but without the millenium puzzle it was trapped in its sarcophagus. Just as Yami was sharing Kaiba’s brain right now, Kaiba had visited him there and knew quite well that the lid was immovable. So, as much as Kaiba ribbed him on it, for millennia there had been nothing for Yami to do but sleep. When Yugi had completed the Millenium puzzle, xem and Yami had developed their own connection. Unlike the connection Yami had with Kaiba as his sire, it didn’t just allow Yami to send his thoughts and spirit. It allowed him to physically appear at Yugi’s side, wander off, or slip back into his sarcophagus.

With the sun an ever-present threat, the only way Yami was going to see the rest of his tomb was if Yugi went there himself. Kaiba was at least glad to have Yami in Japan for a while longer.

“Since you are in school you could potentially watch the lessons with Yugi. To pass the time. The world has changed a lot since you last learned. I bet you could pick up quite a lot.”

Yami’s eyes had softened and returned to face Kaiba, likely glad that this wasn’t going to turn into another fight. “I do that often. Languages and history are thrilling. Probably had to learn those myself as a king. Not that I know English or much about the world wars, but it feels like I’m actually learning about the world.” Yami was genuinely smiling at this point, but he stopped to let out a sigh. “And, I do try at the sciences. Last year, when Yugi was sitting in on physics, it made some sense. Still… he’s now learning chemistry, and I have a feeling that a lot has changed since I last went to school.”

“Well, you probably were tutored for one. I don’t think Egyptian pharaohs sent their children off to Japanese public school.” Kaiba had found the transition from Gozaburo’s tutors to Domino High school frustrating. He may have hated the tutors individually, but they at least gave him individualized attention and kept up with his pace. If he hadn’t started bringing his own projects from home, he may have died of boredom himself.

The comment, fortunately, got a chuckle out Yami. “Mahaad does claim to have filled that role at some point, but he’s just as confused as I am by the modern world, if not more. Plus, as knowledgeable and as good of a friend as he is, who would want a tutor who can’t even remember your own name?”

Kaiba shook his head. “A name is what you choose it to be.”

Seto Kaiba had been born with neither of those names. The name Seto chosen as a child to better suit himself as a boy, and the name Kaiba chosen when he chose Gozaburo as a parent. He’d tossed his previous names aside as soon as he had the chance.

“But, how can I make the choice if I don’t know what it even was?” Yami snapped. Kaiba sternly stared back, until Yami relented, leaning into Kaiba, “That’s unfair to him. He cares almost more than I do.”

“I somehow doubt that. You need to learn to let it go.”

All of those who had survived that time had holes in their memories. Yami was worse off with nothing remaining before his reawakening, but none of Mahaad, Mana, nor Kisara could remember the exact events leading up to Yami being sealed in his tomb, only loose fragments at best. Even putting the fragments of memories together, there always seemed to be a few more missing pieces. And, none remembered Yami’s name.

It affected them all in their own ways. Mahaad had taken to visiting the mansion to talk with Kisara and try to fill in the holes, among other things. He had an air of difference towards Yami but also one of guilt that his magic might be responsible. Mana had thrown herself into learning about the modern world and showed Yami every new thing she found. Kisara brooded more quietly. She had never been sealed away and had experienced the world this whole time. Missing pieces troubled her, but she also had other more present concerns. If it were up to her, she’d let sleeping dogs lie.

Yami responded, “I’m as capable of doing that as you are of walking away from Kaiba Corp. I need to fight for it, but until I can do that… just distract me.”

Kaiba reached for the small of Yami’s back before grasping on air. Yami leaned forward to kiss Kaiba on the lips, and while Yami’s body wasn’t here to press up against him, Kaiba’s tongue darted out all the same. “If only it were date night already. I could have quite a lot of fun distracting you.”

“And, I look forward to that immensely,” Yami said, “but, perhaps we could do now what we did before we realized we were dating. Before you pulled me out of hiding in my stone shell.”

“I don’t have the chessboard with me, though I could pull one up on the computer.” Kaiba reached over to open his laptop and log into the computer.

Despite Duel Monsters being their game of choice, chess was something they could play long distance. While taking residence in the other’s head, each could only see what the other could see, and while Duel Monsters kept one’s own hand and face down cards secret, chess laid everything bare. The person not in control of the body could easily declare their moves for the other to physically implement them.

They had spent long nights staring into each other’s eyes planning out moves and counter moves. Mokuba had once seen them start a game at night and still be playing it when he got up.

And that was the moment Kaiba saw the time. 12:41 PM. “Fuck. I’ve got nineteen minutes until a meeting. There’s no way we’ll finish this. Perhaps another time?”

Yami stuck his lower lip out and batted his eyes. “At least let's start a game. Give me something to think about while I’m gone.”

“I could try to keep the program running in the background, but I’m not sure it would transfer over if you visited at home.” Though perhaps there is a site we could use-”

“As if either of us would forget.”

Kaiba stopped fiddling with the computer and looked up at Yami. He blinked. Then a shit-eating smile grew across his face. “It’s moments like this that remind me how special you are.” He closed his computer, already mulling over the possibilities. “Do you have an idea for when to pick this back*up?”

“Whichever one is left off can just mentally drop in when they think of their next move. We don’t need to make a show of it.”

Oh, it didn’t need to be a scheduled show, Kaiba knew, but what would be the fun if there were no show at all? In fact, being able to swing by whenever would open up such delightful opportunities, and as much as Yami played at restraint, Kaiba doubted he would be the only one making use of this new quirk. Especially since Yami suggested it. The game would extend beyond simply the pieces on the nonexistent board to new stages and locales.

And, all games are defined by their rules. Kaiba thought for a moment how this game should be delineated.

“In order to keep the game moving, players should respond with their moves within 24 hours of the other player concluding their turn. In order for a turn to end the non-turn player must acknowledge the move back to the turn player. However, acknowledgment can be done purely through the soul link if the non-turn player is otherwise busy.” Kaiba internally hashed the list again to make sure he didn’t forget anything important, then turned back to Yami. “Anything else?”

“Sounds reasonable,” Yami said as he glanced around where he was sitting on the desk. “Shall we decide by coin?” Yuugi’s friends often used rock-paper-scissors to make quick arbitrary decisions, but between Yami and Kaiba, it would end up being neither quick nor arbitrary.

Kaiba reached in his pocket and pulled out a 100 yen coin. “I assume you will take heads?”

“As always.”

Kaiba flipped the coin in the air where it spun several times before he cleanly grabbed it and pressed it against his hand. He pulled his fingers away to reveal the ‘100’ looking up at them. Tails. Yami nodded in acknowledgment, and the smile on Kaiba’s face grew wider. He would have the small advantage of going first, and he knew that with Yami he would have to fight hard to keep it. Both facts made his heart beat faster.

But, first Kaiba would need to figure out his opening act.

He turned to the space between them, where the board would be and envisioned all the pieces, rows of white in front of him and rows of black in front of Yami. Though he only needed to declare his moves aloud, his fingers twitched towards the imaginary pieces out of habit. After a few moments of staring, he finally gestured at two empty spaces, “Pawn at c2 to c4.”

Yami hummed in response. While that move alone hadn’t changed much, Yami not only had to consider how it could affect future strategies in this game but also all the previous games they had played together. But, it, fortunately, didn’t take too long to make a choice. “Pawn at g7 to g5.”

The two settled themselves into a slow but comfortable pace. In fact, they were so engrossed that neither had noticed the knock on the door before it opened. “Sir, the conference room is ready.” Light flooded into the office, and Kaiba shook his head as his eyes adjusted to see Isono standing in the door frame. “The meeting could be delayed if you are busy.”

His head still in the game, Kaiba opened his mouth to ask for the delay, but Yami spoke before he could. “Don’t. You’ve given me enough to think on.” He then slipped out through the soul link back to his own body.

Kaiba stared at the spot where Yami had been for a few moments before he got out of his chair and walked around the desk. “Pass me the agenda.”

It would take too much to respond to Yami now. Yami’s soul was too far away for Kaiba to send a quick message without leaving his own body, but he knew when Yami played his next turn, he’d have something to say back. That Yami’s problem wasn’t in not having something to think about. That was never the problem. Couldn’t be the problem. Without his thoughts, Yami would be someone else. It’s just that thought without action only spun you in circles.

The fact that Kaiba’s thoughts was spending his time thinking up a retort to a man who wasn’t even there anymore instead of looking at the papers in his hands, well... that wasn’t lost on him either.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be longer with more of them actually playing the game, but this was such a great ending place and I'm so run ragged with work, that well, maybe I'll continue it later.
> 
> Also, I know I have to get back to Adjusting to the Dark. I'm also a grad student. *shrugs*
> 
> Any feedback on this story (or the others in this universe!) is greatly appreciated!


End file.
